


only oceans can separate us

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: femslash100 drabble tag 8 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Long-Distance Relationship, Phone Calls & Telephones, Professor Lydia Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: "You should get to bed soon, babe.""I'm fine," Cora mutters, even as a yawn stretches the corners of her mouth.





	only oceans can separate us

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt "Teen Wolf: Cora/Lydia – long distance relationship." while the prompt was originally from drabbletag5, I'm including it in my drabbletag8 series, since that's what we're now on! 

"You should get to bed soon, babe." 

"I'm fine," Cora mutters, even as a yawn stretches the corners of her mouth. Lydia has a point; it's almost two o'clock in the morning, and Cora has to be at work in less than six hours, but this is the first time that she's been able to actually _talk_ to Lydia in a week. The seventeen hour time difference between California and Sydney has made it difficult to coordinate text messages, let alone phone calls. 

Cora wouldn't have wanted Lydia to miss such an exciting opportunity for the world, but still, she'll be happy when the semester is over and Lydia is back to lecturing at Berkeley. 

"I can hear you yawning," Lydia retorts, the smugness audible in her voice. 

"Whatever," Cora says; it's not much of an answer, but it's all she can muster up. "Tell me about your day." 

"It was pretty eventful, actually. Are you going to be able to stay awake long enough to hear about it?" 

Cora's eyes droop shut.

"Yes," she says firmly, forcing them back open through sheer willpower. "Staying up for another half hour isn't going to kill me. I'm not that delicate." 

"You're not delicate at _all_ ," Lydia teases. In the background, Cora can hear the squeak of couch springs as Lydia gets comfortable. "So on the way to work this morning..."

Cora's eyes slip closed again. 

This time, she pinches her thigh as hard as she can.

It works. 

(For thirty seconds.)

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
